kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Icchan
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Ian Yorkland. Originally, Icchan was given the powers of the previous Shining Braves to become Kyoryu Silver. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Icchan is Ian Yorkland’s great-grandson who transforms into Kyoryu Silver using the Bragigas Zyudenchi. He found popularity as a musician, where his singing and self-accompaniment with the acoustic guitar is considered second to none. Icchan discovers his true color of black when he played a song called Parasite Girl, where as he continued to sing, the words came together as Parasagun. Ranger Powers Ichhan is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #10 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas': Main battery-like device that is the source of Icchan's powers and connected to Bragigas. Mecha *Zyudenryu #10: Zyudenryu Bragigas - Kyoryu Black= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Ichhan is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original KyoryuBlack could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter Armed-On mode, Ichhan uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his weapon at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'2 - Parasagun''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Icchan's powers and is used to summon Parasagun. *'Parasa Shot' Mecha *Zyudenryu #2: Zyudenryu Parasagun }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Icchan is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor. Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Silver. - Kyoryu Black= The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Kyoryu Black. }} Sentai Notes *Icchan is the only Kyoryu Silver who does not use the Giga Gaburivolver to transform, nor the full rollcall. See also * Ian Yorkland - His great-grandfather and Kyoryu Black of the present day Kyoryugers * Previous wielders of the Kyoryu Silver powers: **Wise God Torin - The original wielder of the Kyoryu Silver powers and mentor to Ian and his teammates. **Dantetsu Kiryu - The second Kyoryu Silver, who was Daigo's father and an ally of the Kyoryugers in modern times. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 10 Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai 2 Category:Movie-exclusive Sentai Rangers